Paradise 1 Strawberry Wine
by SV Shippers Inc
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are in highschool, and top rivals?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS, sadly because if I did Lauren reed would be dead, although she is dead, i would have like kept shooting or feed her to a shark.... (Sloane, Sark, and all SV intrusion peps to!)

TITLE: Strawberry Wine (Made during Country Song...)

This is a SV fic, I will not continue if no one RR! Takes place in like highschool...jounerish...ya...

PS: I was Hyper during the making of this story, be warned.....

PPS: Oh ya! I am SV Shipper one... I think.... Just call me Alyssa.

New Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Sydney Bristow Glared at the back of Michael's head. Former enemies, the two high-school students were getting used to being together.

As long as she could remember Michael would pull her hair, make her look stupid, name any thing he would have done it. Rrrrriiiinnngggg!!

The bell went off making Syd jump up in her seat. Hushed laughing could be heard in front of her, Michael's back vibrated as he held back his boyish giggles.

She stood and walked past, her purse hitting him in the back of the head, a satisfying clunk acknowledged her target had been hit.

"OW!" He yelped, head moving forward, almost hitting the desk head on.

"Oh!" Sydney said innocently, "Did I hit you?"

Vaughn as he was known by friends did not reply, his eyes stared hard and cold at Sydney.

"Oops." Syd dropped on him like a rock, and left the class room.

She winded through the students, they flooded the hallways, each trying to get to their own locker.

She reached hers, and made movement to the lock, with a slam as loud as symbols in band class, a hand hit her locker.

"What the.." She began, Vaughn moved before her, his large frame blocking her from her locker.

"Think your funny don't you?"

He growled at her, anger fuming. She smiled angelic like and simply replied all southern like, "I am sorry honey, I don't speak dog."

Vaughn looked like he was about to throw her into the ground, but thought twice, and walked away.

"Oooo, your good girl." Francie said walking up to Syd. "Hi Francie!" She said cheerfully.

Score for today, she though to herself, Syd 2 Loser 0

Not bad for the beginning of the morning...

Later the next day their home room teacher began explaining about a trip they would all be taking, they would be paired boy girl boy girl.

Sydney looked at francie in a "oh here we go" look.

After extensively checking and rechecking the files to make sure every one had turned in there slip and money, which Sydney had saved up for about 5 months, she announced were they would be going.

This had been a surprise trip planned by the board of the school and after weeks of waiting they finally got to know were they were going.

"Hawaii!" the teacher said happily, students looked around and stared yelling their joy, except

Syd and Vaughn, coincidence?

"Now children," the teacher said over the chorus of laughs and talking, "I will assign partners for The flights, room partners, and the day you spend it with will be a boy."

Many of the girls groaned, some looked at vaughn, he was the best looking a guy in the school,

But Sydney thought other wise.

"The counselors had to have something to do with this." Francie whispered, as students were told who there partners were.

"Francie and Sydney," the teacher began, "you will ride and room together." Syd looked at Francie with bright eyes, saying a silent yes.

"Francie you will be with Will." the teacher said, laughing at her own joke.

Sydney looked at their close friend Will, then at Francie, lucky her. She turned her attention back to the teacher waiting for her nightmare.

"Sydney, you will be with Michael."

Wham! That one word hit her like a brick, why him! Out of all the boys why Michael C Vaughn!

Keeping her cool she didn't even look his way, she smiled at the teacher kindly ignoring the shell shocked face of her so called "partner".

Vaughn looked around the room, ya, he was shocked alright.

He was going to spend time in paradise with the most know-it-all female to walk the planet.

Wonderful great.

His friend Eric just looked at him, no emotion what so ever appeared on the always cheary face of Eric Wise.

But maybe paradise had something else in mind for the biggest rivals at West Bay High.

Ooooooooo! So intense, not really but funny interesting right??

Please RR!!! I beg of thee!!! Or i will not under any circumstance continue writing.

Alyssa


	2. Ch 1 Brown & Green

Okay, New chapter, here we go...

Last one was kinda messy sry, it was Ch.1

Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Ch. 2

The small planes engines roared as it lifted off the ground, Sydney looked out the window as the ground became smaller and smaller, Francie sat next to her leaning over and talking to

Will. She sighed running over in her head what she was going to do about mister thick.

She looked up as the plane leveled out only to see Vaughn's head peeking over the seats, he was smiling?

She couldn't help but smile back, then his head disappeared.

That was weird, to weird Sydney thought to herself, grabbing the latest edition of Sky Mall.

Vaughn sat silently and without thinking about what he was doing, he looked behind him In Sydney's direction.

It was odd, that he was looking at her, he even caught her eyes he smiled dumbly and was surprised to see her smile back. Dropping to his seat he puzzled over it, what was he doing.

He had just smiled at the worlds most bossiest woman and she had smiled back?

He grabbed his CD player from his backpack and slipped the headphones over his head, trying to forget about it and enjoy the rest of the flight.

The six hour flight to the land of so called paradise dragged on till 8:00 PM.

They exited the plane in stile, hula girls draping long flowered necklaces over their shoulders.

Sydney found her self looking for vaughn, scaring herself in a stupid way, but not noticing.

He looked at her, his green eyes searching her brown ones.

She shook off the feeling walking away with Will and Francie to a taxi.

The hotel they arrived at was gorgeous. Palm trees flooded the walk ways, and the back was only a few yards from the water, the sun was setting on a brilliant blue ocean it took Syd's

breath away it was gorgeous.

A light breeze caught her lose strands of hair that had fallen from her pony tail, whisking it around her face, he long hibiscus gown was blown against her legs the breeze felt good on her, She closed her eyes and took a breath of the salty ocean scent before being called back by Francie who stood at the hotels doors.

Vaughn had watched her stand there against the sun.

She looked, well, nice.

He couldn't help but wanting to go over to her and stand beside her, but he would probably end up with a face full of fist.

He waited till she had entered the hotel before going in himself, his thoughts were troubled

Tomorrow Sydney and him would have to spend a whole day together, including the four days

After that.

He checked in glad that Eric was his room partner, he had gone to get some take out at one of the

local restaurants.

Taking an elevator to floor seven, he began to walk out of the open doors and ran into no other than Sydney.

Vaughn jumped back tripping over himself, his head landed on the railing, and his sight became blurry, every thing around him went black as night.

YAYNESS! new chapter I will be gone on thursday till monday, I will update tomorrow!


	3. Ch 2 One Moment

I get reviews Yay! Ok, here is Ch, 3, keep me writing u guys!

Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Ch3

Noises flooded wherever Vaughn could have been, his head was bursting with pain.

His sight seemed to rush back to him all in a haze. "He's awake!" some one yelped, he didn't know who. "Vaughn? Vaughn?" finally his sight revealed the faces of Eric and Sydney.

He looked at them in confusion, "Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up with no prevail.

"Lay down." Sydney said kindly, whoa buddy! Kindly? He followed orders and got back onto his elbows.

"Now where am I?" he pestered Eric, Sydney walked away to sit in one of the that occupied the hallway outside.

"You took one major fall guy." He told Michael, pointing to Sydney in the process.

"Since I was out getting our dinner, she had to call 911 on her cell phone." Eric smiled goofily, "The chick even rode in the ambulance with you."

Vaughn scowled as Eric used the term chick, not funny.

Eric told him to get some rest, and began walking away."Wait." Vaughn caught him going out the door, "I want to see Sydney."

Eric looked at Syd, then shrugged his shoulders, and held the door open for her.

She said a small thank you before walking in.

Vaughn looked at her for a moment loss for words, he was just now realizing how beautiful she was, nervously Sydney tucked a loose piece of hair behind her right ear.

"Well?" she asked him, quickly he dropped his gaze.

"Thank you." he said, looking back up at her.

There eyes met, and locked, for a few moments it was as if they were the only to humans on the planet, it was silent, it was magic.

"Welcome." Syd replied before turning away, she couldn't help but smile she felt something deep in her heart that told her she was beginning to like this Michael Vaughn .

Connection broken, Vaughn laid back almost instantly drifting into sleep, a smile on his face as well.

AHHHH! Sry it is so short, um I will post again today, and thanks for all the reviews you guy, you keep the writer writing!

Alyssa


	4. Ch 4 Sparks Fly For a few More days

You people make me feel all fuzzy inside!

Here is your treat for doing just that!

Sorry I have not posted, cries I will try to keep up, I have so much homework!!!

Die Home work! DIE!

Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Chapter 4

A few days later Vaughn was permitted to leave the hospital.

Later with Sydney they decided to go walk on the beach

"I am sorry we don't have much more time here." he apologized looking out over the ocean.

"I can fix that." Syd said with a sheepish grin.

Vaughn looked at her, as she took her cell phone from the small purse hanging at her side.

Sydney began dialing, Jack Bristow would do anything for his little girl, except stay home with her.

Jack Bristow sat in a furnished office, reading over memos and of course mission

statements, When His phone began ringing.

The caller ID read, Bristow, Sydney. With a sigh he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hi daddy." his daughters voice said happily, "I got cut short on my trip daddy, can you please arrange for me to stay a few more days? Please daddy!" She said in a cute little voice most

would fall for.

Maybe it was just her or years of spending time with a father who ignored you, but when she

wanted something she got it.

She and Vaughn waited for an answer, "Fine." Jacks voice, "Go have fun I will take care of it."

Syd could not help but smile as she hung up with the press of a button.

"Well?" Vaughn persisted, green met brown and emotions flared for a moment and died. Sydney looked down, her face bright red, and Vaughn looked out at the sea.

Once again when annoyed or nervous, Syd tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"Well," she began, "I'm not sure how long we have, but I think I just got us at least four more days." Vaughn looked at her trying to catch her eye, to see if she would look at him.

He had no success, he looked down. "Well we could start by getting dinner."

"That sounds really nice." Sydney replied with a smile. For a moment she just looked at him, he was different from the other boys, this was night the rival Michael Vaughn, but the real Michael Vaughn. Slowly she took his hand, "Come on, lets go eat." she led him to the car that sat in the sand a few yards away.

No longer was she starting to feel and attraction towards Michael Vaughn, but something much deeper.

YAY! Ch.4 up! Now come on were is my faithful RR crew!?


	5. Ch 5 The Kiss

Ok, Chapter 5!Here we go ladies and maybe gents?

shrugs

LALA! So bored.

If you like my stories check out Katie Currin Co.but I don't have any stories up yet!

Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Chapter 5

They sat at a small patio restaurant, outside in the fading day the breeze whispered like it was playing a soft tune.

The waiter walked over and handed them menus, Sydney read on the cover "Café dos Salsa"

They ordered queso as an appetizer.

Vaughn started talking, she looked at him as he would talk about his family, how his father

William had died when he was little, and how his mother was from FRANCE, also about his liking for hockey. "Could you teach me?" She asked him, she had not been on the ice since her

mother took her when she was a little girl of six years.

Vaughn looked at her perplexed, "You've never tried playing." his response was a slow shake of Sydney's head.

"Maybe after were done I will try to teach you." He said as there food arrived on a decorated platter. "OK." Syd replied with a grin.

They ate there Dinner without conversation, but the studied each other as they chewed.

Later Vaughn was skating large, medium, and small circles around Sydney, it felt good to be on the ice. For not having been skating for 12 years she seemed to do pretty well, her

movements were fluid and graceful.

Michael raced up to her and slid to a halt, spraying ice all over his victim. "Ahh!" she yelped,

propelling herself backwards.

Vaughn moved behind Syd catching her from behind. An enormous grin sparkled on her face, his

gaze was held by those beautiful brown eyes that stared up at him with such kindness and intensity it made him want to kiss her.

She slowly stood up and turned to face him, her look was different, maybe distant.

"Vaughn?" He leaned in and their lips met, he could feel her breath tickle his face it was oddly a

good feeling, he didn't want to let her go.

They came up from their dive gasping for breath, foreheads leaning on each other. Sydney looked

at Vaughn, his eyes were caring and bright full of, love.

She just looked at him, trying to adjust to what had just happened her heart was racing, not away,

but out to him.

This time she led, she kissed him, tangling tongues was something she didn't do often, but for this man she made an exception.

The light seemed focused on this one moment, the world around them seemed to stop, and Michael Vaughn said the five words she had not heard since she was six.

"Sydney Bristow, I love you."

YAYNESS!!!!!! hahahahahahahahahaha! Come on were are my reviews!


	6. Ch 6 Good Morning

Hmmmm, this might be the last chapter, sigh.

Someone give me ideas, I willing to listen!

* * *

Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Ch 6

The hotel room was gently lit with the light of morning, the soft splash of waves could be heard coming from the ocean below.

Sydney slowly opened her eyes, looking into the green pools of Michael Vaughn.

"Good morning." he whispered, taking a finger and tracing her face, then running it down her shoulder. "How long have you been up?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"Awhile." he said, slipping out of the bed. (Sorry SV lovers, he is not naked! He still has on his under garments.) "Where are you going she complained, she snatched one of his pillows

and held it close, it smelled like him it was a sweet smell, mixed with peppermint and sweat. "Im going to take a shower," he called from the door before it closed.

"OK." she mumbled through the pillow, falling back asleep.

After about fifteen minutes, vaughn appeared in a white robe. He slowly walked over to Sydney, and seeing her asleep, he gently kissed her four head, and walked to the phone.

Room service please, he told the operator of the hotel.

Soon the room was filled with good smells of bacon and eggs, juices and fruits filled the small table before him.

"Hi." Sydney said appearing in the door frame. She still had on a nightdress, one strap slipping down her shoulder. Her hair was in a tidy ponytail, and a smile creased her face.

Her attention turned back to the food, they both sat down and took a plate.

"What do you want to do today." she said like nothing had happened last night, she grabbed some eggs and hash browns off one plate, then poured herself some coffee.

"Syd," Vaughn began uncertainly, "we need to talk about us." She looked up at him, her eyes flashed defensively, then they stopped.

"No one needs to know." she said plainly. Vaughn looked at her, she was so hardheaded at times.

"Well its not like we can go back and keep it a secret. We should tell are friends I think, the ones we can trust." he announced, Sydney just glared at him, "One friend, do you hear me?!"

She said even tempered, with a bit of humor edging her voice.

Vaughn smiled and nodded his head thoughtfully. As he chewed his food he began to think of places that they could today, maybe the beach?

* * *

who likes? Tell me tell me! And I need some Ideas for the next Ch.


	7. Ch 7 The beach

Next chapter, tell ideas! I have non!

* * *

Paradise 1

Strawberry Wine

Ch 7

Syd looked out over the sandy beach as she parked the car.

Opening the door, she could smell the scent of the sea, the blue ocean was so beautiful.

Sighing and and Vaughn made there way to the beach. Some people lay on there towels, others

were building sand castles. Vaughn followed Sydney down the beach line, till they came

to a deserted spot were nobody was around. "Perfect." Syd said aloud, laying out the giant towel she had brought along.

She sat down her legs tucked under her like a cat, she was perfect. Vaughn mused in thought.

Nobody was as beautiful as her.

He sat down beside her, the sun lay ahead of them, it was setting in a brilliant display of reds and oranges that set the sky alight.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Sydney asked him, closing her eyes briefly as if she were savoring the memory.

"You are." Vaughn replied, smiling his goofy grin, dimples on full display.

Syd laughed at his remark, and gently laid herself down onto the towel, elbows still

holding her up a bit. "I love you." she said simply, in a truthful voice, taking off her sunglasses,

she looked him full in the face, directly into his eyes, and he knew she was his one and only, the woman he truly wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly, first on the lips then he neck.

An eruption of giggles came from Sydney. "Stop!" she squeaked happily.

"That tickles!" at that reply, Vaughn began racing his fingers down her sides, she started

to laugh even harder, tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Stop!" she said in a baby voice, Vaughn stopped only to kiss her again.

This time she was silent, she kissed him back, and ended up falling backwards.

"Oops." she said mischievously, a grin was traced on her elegant face.

"Oops is right." Vaughn said again, and the tickle wars began all over, followed by a fit of laughter, and maybe more?

* * *

Sorry its so short, I need Ideas! Please give me ideas!

I will give you uhhhhhh....... a Cyber Cookie!

Holds out plate of Cookies,

PLEEEAAASSSSEEE!


End file.
